


I love it when you call me

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drama, F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Scorpia feiert ihren 30. Geburtstag und mürrisch geht Catra mit in deren Stammclub. Als beste Freundin kann man schlecht fehlen. Als eine junge Blonde von einem Typen wiederholt angegraben wird, geht Catra dazwischen.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I love it when you call me

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 21!
> 
> Inspiriert von diesem Youtube Video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0OkKRwLd6Y

Der Bass wummerte durch ihre Rippen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie morgen wahrscheinlich mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen würde. Trotzdem nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem neunten, zehnten Bier? Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört zu zählen. Eigentlich war Catra nur noch selten in solchen Clubs unterwegs. Aber Scorpia feierte ihren 30. Geburtstag, da durfte sie als beste Freundin natürlich nicht fehlen. Nicht, dass sie sich mit den anderen Feierwütigen viel unterhalten hätte. Nur Entrapta, die sie noch von der Uni kannte, hatte ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt. 

Sie hatten sich alle bei Scorpia zum Vortrinken getroffen und waren dann in ihren queeren Stammclub getigert. Die Musik war laut, der DJ schien nur Youtube Videos ineinander zu blenden, die Übergänge waren mehr als schlecht. Genau so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Aber mit freiem Eintritt und 10 Euro Freigetränken war das relativ erträglich. Das Motto war wie immer: voll rein und Pegel halten. Als sie zuletzt hier war, war der Club noch recht frauenlastig gewesen. Mittlerweile war der Dancefloor überfüllt von Männern, die entweder einander oder vereinzelt fehlgeleitet Frauen antanzten. So auch heute wieder. Catra hatte sich wegen der furchtbaren Musik an den Rand gesetzt. Ihr gegenüber spielte sich mal wieder so eine Szene ab. Eine hochgewachsene Blondine wurde von einem Kerl mit offenem Hemd angetanzt. Es schien so, als hätte sie seine Avancen schon mehrfach abgelehnt. Der Kerl ist aber auch hartnäckig, dachte sich Catra.

Es war absolut nicht ihr Stil einzugreifen. Keine Ahnung, was sie an dem Abend ritt. Auf ex trank sie ihr verbliebenes Bier aus und ging über die Tanzfläche auf die beiden zu. 

***

Adora hatte eigentlich nur auf einen netten Abend gehofft. Nach Ewigkeiten hatte sie endlich die Zeit gefunden, ihre gute Freundin Glimmer zu besuchen. Beide kannten sich noch aus der Uni und als sie ihr erzählte, dass sie geschäftlich in Berlin sein würde, hatte Glimmer darauf bestanden, dass sie bei ihr übernachten sollte statt sich ein Hotel zu nehmen. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte ihr Glimmer auch gleich ihren Verlobten vorgestellt. Adora hatte es kaum fassen können. Glimmers Männerverschleiß war zu Unizeiten legendär gewesen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihr von der Verlobung erzählte. Als Adora Bow kennen lernte, war ihr allerdings schnell klar, dass die beiden zusammen gehörten. Sie ergänzten sich einfach. Während sie also einen entspannten Abend in der gemeinsamen Wohnung von Glimmer und Bow verbrachten und Adora von ihrer letzten gescheiterten Beziehung berichtete, bestand Glimmer darauf, dass sie unbedingt feiern gehen mussten, um Adora eine Frau zu finden. Jetzt war sie hier in diesem Gayclub und wurde trotzdem von einem Heterotypen angemacht. Pech muss man haben. Nachdem sie ihn mehrmals freundlich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er den falschen Baum anbellte, legte sich ein Arm auf ihre Schulter. 

"Verzieh dich, das ist meine." Kam es schroff von links.

"Hey, kein Stress." Mit erhobenen Händen trollte sich der Typ und verschwand auf der Tanzfläche.

Überrascht sah Adora zu ihrer Linken und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. “Catra?”

***

Catra konnte sich dieses Trauerspiel nicht mehr ansehen. Sie legte einen Arm auf die Schulter der Blonden, die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam. “Verzieh dich, das ist meine.”, war das Erstbeste, was ihr in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand einfiel. Sie wollte gerade den Arm wieder weg ziehen, als sie ein ungläubiges ‘Catra?’ von der Blonden hörte. Diese Stimme hätte sie unter tausenden erkannt. Shit, shit, shit…

Ruckartig zog sie ihren Arm weg. “Adora?!” Schlagartig nüchtern sah sie in die stahlblauen Augen ihrer Exfreundin. Adora legte einen Arm an Catras, doch sie riss sich los, wollte nur noch weg. Strammen Schrittes ging sie über die Tanzfläche in Richtung der Garderobe, um ihre Jacke zu holen und fand sich am Ende einer langen Schlange wieder. Genervt rieb sie sich den Nasenansatz. Sie war sich sicher, dass Adora ihr folgen würde. Innerlich zählte sie runter. Und Vorhang auf für Drama in 3, 2, 1…

“Willst du mich einfach so stehen lassen?” 

Natürlich war Adora ihr gefolgt. Sie stand jetzt neben Catra. Gekränkt bließ sie sich gerade eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

“Verzeih, dass ich unseren Kontakt nicht mehr aufleben lassen will.”, warf Catra ihr sarkastisch entgegen.

“Ach, und warum hast du mich dann gerettet?”, fragte Adora gereizt. “‘Verzieh dich, das ist Meine.’”, imitierte sie Catra, die nur die Augen verdrehte.

“Keine Ahnung, ich wusste doch nicht, dass du es bist!”, erhob Catra die Stimme. Die Leute vor ihnen in der Schlange warfen ihnen bereits vielsagende Blicke zu und Catra versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. “Sieh es als Geste des guten Willens, okay?”

Adora war sprachlos, wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. “Was machst du überhaupt hier?”, fragte sie stattdessen.

“Was ich hier mache? Adora, das ist mein Stammclub, ich-” Catra unterbrach sich selbst. Die Frage war so absurd, wie konnte Adora sowas fragen? ”Weißt du was? Ich war nicht diejenige, die beim erstbesten Jobangebot die Stadt verlassen hat. Du hast mich verlassen! Was machst du hier?”, gab sie die Frage zurück.

“Ich besuche eine Freundin.”, antwortete Adora kurz und knapp. “Und was heißt hier, dich verlassen? Du wolltest keine Fernbeziehung!”

“Weil Fernbeziehungen nicht funktionieren!”, presste Catra zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und warf Adora einen verletzten Blick zu.

“Woher willst du das wissen?”, fragte Adora wütend. “Vielleicht hätte es ja funktioniert!”

Catra sah sie einfach nur an. Mittlerweile waren alle Blicke und Ohren auf die Konversation zwischen Beiden gerichtet. Catra atmete tief durch. Beruhige dich, du brauchst das Drama nicht. Lass dich nicht darauf ein.

“Adora, das ist jetzt vier Jahre her. Ich bin weiter gezogen, du bist weiter gezogen, lass uns nicht in alten Wunden bohren.”, sagte sie matt.

“Aber-”

“Lass gut sein!”, unterbrach sie Adora scharf. Adora wollte etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund jedoch wieder. Im Hintergrund war noch die laute Musik der Tanzfläche zu hören. “Was gibt’s denn zu glotzen?”, kommentierte Catra die restlichen Blicke und die Menge wandte sich ab.

Nur Adoras Blick lag noch auf Catra. Einsam und verloren stand sie noch neben ihr. “Und wenn ich nur einen Tanz will?”, flüsterte sie schon fast. Catra seufzte. “Lässt du mich dann in Ruhe?”

Adora streckte ihre Hand aus. “Ein Tanz. Danach kannst du mich wieder hassen.”

Und Catra schlug ein.

***

Mit festem Griff zog Adora Catra auf die Tanzfläche, drehte sich zu ihr und legte ihre Arme auf ihre Schultern. Catra sah sie unschlüssig an, legte schließlich ihre Hände auf Adoras Hüften ab. Der vorige Song verstummte und Gitarrenzupfen füllte den Raum.

I love it  
when you call me  
Senorita

Innerlich stöhnte Catra auf. Sie hasste diesen Song. Ständig lief er im Radio rauf und runter, als hätte man keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. 

I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for you

Sie hatte nie genau auf den Text geachtet, doch jetzt, Adoras weichem Blick ausgesetzt, schien er auf eine verschrobene Art Sinn zu ergeben. 

Land in Miami  
The air was hot from summer rain  
Sweat dripping off me  
Before I even knew her name, la la la  
It felt like ooh la la la  
Yeah no

Nein. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit Adora zusammen sein.

Sapphire moonlight  
We danced for hours in the sand  
Tequila sunrise  
Her body fit right in my hands, la la la  
It felt like ooh la la la, yeah

Natürlich hatten sie auch schöne Zeiten gehabt. Aber es war immer so dramatisch mit ihr gewesen. Intensiv, hatte Scorpia gesagt, als sie ihr davon erzählt hatte.

I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn't need you  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running

Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

Eigentlich hatte Catra reserviert bleiben wollen. Aber Adora hatte sich immer näher an sie getanzt. Beide trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Catra stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass Adora nach all den Jahren noch so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. Der Alkohol, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Locked in the hotel  
There's just some things that never change  
You say we're just friends  
But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la  
'Cause you know it's been a long time coming  
Don't you let me fall

Sie wollte sich nicht in Adora verlieren, wollte nicht nachgeben. Doch jetzt fand sie sich wieder, wie sie Adora näher zog und ihren Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, was Adora mit einem leisen Lachen kommentierte.

Ooh, when your lips undress me  
Hooked on your tongue  
Ooh love, your kiss is deadly  
Don't stop

Vanille… Sie benutzt immer noch das Parfüm von damals, dachte sich Catra, als sie tief einatmete.

I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn't need you  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for you

Die letzten Töne verklangen, während sich schon der nächste Song schief und arrhythmisch dazu mischte. Catra wollte sich nicht aus der Umarmung lösen, hätte den Moment gern für immer genossen.

***

Widerwillig schob sie Catra von sich, die verwirrt aufblinzelte. “So. Jetzt kannst du mich wieder hassen.”, hauchte Adora ihr fast entgegen.

“Was?” Catra hatte bei der Lautstärke im Club kaum etwas verstanden.

“Du darfst mich jetzt wieder hassen!”

“WAS?”

“DU DARFST MICH JETZT WIEDER HASSEN!”, brüllte sie ihr entgegen. Catra sah sie nur entsetzt an. Adora rechnete fest damit, dass sie jetzt gehen würde. Dass sie Catra nie wieder sehen würde.

Stattdessen murmelte sie irgendwas unverständliches und ehe Adora sich versah, lagen Catras Lippen auf ihren. Beide fanden sich in einem sanften Kuss wieder. Adoras Herz schlug höher, doch sie hielt sich zurück, wollte Catra nicht verschrecken.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später löste Catra den Kuss. “Ich könnte dich nie hassen.”, flüsterte sie Adora ins Ohr.

Adora wurde rot. Abwägend sah sie Catra an. Sollte sie es wagen? Fuck it, dachte sie sich und warf alle Sicherheit über Bord. “Zu mir oder zu dir?” fragte sie neckisch. Catra zog sie als Antwort nur grinsend zur Garderobe, die plötzlich wie leergefegt schien.

***  
Adora verbrachte die Nacht bei Catra und verabschiedete sich früh morgens mit einem kleinen Kuss, bevor sie sich früh morgens auf den Heimweg machte.

Als sie mit Glimmers Zweitschlüssel die Wohnung aufschloss, wurde sie fast umgetackelt. “Adora! Wo warst du?”, fragte eine besorgte Glimmer. “Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?”

“Sorry, mein Handyakku war leer...”, stammelte Adora schuldbewusst. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken an ihre Freunde verschwendet.

Glimmer blies genervt Luft aus. “Okay, na du bist ja jetzt hier. Frühstück?”

Auch Bow tackelte sie fast um und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, als sie die Wohnung betrat. “Wo warst du?”

“Ich, äh...” Sollte sie ihnen erzählen, dass sie bei Catra war? Sie sah in Bows Hundeaugen und entschied, dass sie beiden eine Erklärung schuldig war. Sie seufzte. “Ich habe jemanden getroffen. Gestern im Club. Eine alte Bekannte. Eins führte zum anderen und naja...”, Schüchtern legte sie beide Zeigefinger aneinander. 

Bows und Glimmers Augen hellten sich auf. “Du bist abgeschleppt worden?! Du musst uns alles erzählen!”

Und Adora erzählte. Noch vor dem Frühstück hatte sie als erste Amtshandlung ihr Handy ans Ladekabel im Wohnzimmer angeschlossen. Während Adora in der Küche mit Bow und Glimmer lachte und alle Einzelheiten besprach, leuchtete eine Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer auf: 

Das gestern heißt nicht, dass ich dich mag. - Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Wer kennt es nicht. Egal in welchem Homoclub, auf welcher queeren Party, es gibt immer dieses eine dramatisch streitende Lesbenpärchen. :D


End file.
